


Tea For Two

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Bunnymund Holmes [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bunny did was go out for an evening walk in London.  He didn’t expect to to come home and discover someone let himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another fic based off one of Rinpin’s drawings. This particular one is based off her drawings of Sherlock Bunny and Jack Alder. Which you can see here: http://rinpin.tumblr.com along with her other awesome ROTG artwork.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to Icka for both helping me beta read and figuring out how to end this fic.

The door was unlocked, and that was not how Bunny left it. 

North had been still inside reading the paper when he left for his much needed walk. Bunny's injury had caused him to be cooped up inside far too long, and running low on tobacco had been the perfect excuse to lease the confines of the house before he had gone made.

It was unlikely North, his warrior-inclined partner, would have left it unlocked when he left for his rounds. Which meant that an uninvited guest was the more likely conclusion. 

He glanced up and down Baker Street, seeing no suspicious activity, studied the lock. There weren't any fresh scratches, so either someone already had a key or it was pick pocketed by a professional. Which narrowed down the suspect field considerably.

Bunny tightened the grip on his cane and opened the door as silently as he could, slipping inside, locking the door behind him. Everything was as it was when he left, aside from two new impressions of tread on the carpet. North's large booths leaving, and a smaller pair of shoes entering. 

Bunny's ears twitched. No sound, so either his visitor was asleep or just not caring to move at this precise moment.

He sniffed the air. There was a faint honey-like sweet floral scent that he recognized. Snowdrops, often wore during the winter season, an odd scent for late spring. There was only one person he knew that wore it all year round.

He ignored the pain in his side as he held the cane in the air and climbed the stairs to the study, but took care to avoid the creaky step. 

Upon entering, he spied the tip of an ice blue hat from the back of Bunny's chair. Bunny scowled as the visitor swung the chair around to face him. The occupant in the chair tipped his hat back and gave Bunny a cheeky smile. "Good evening, Bunny. How's my favorite detective?"

"Frost," Bunny growled, some of the tension easing from his shoulders, seeing his adversary hale and whole. "Get out of my chair."

"Oh, but it's so comfortable," Jack replied grinning like a cat. "I'm ready to fall asleep."

Bunny didn't budge an inch until Jack gave a reluctant sigh and rose from the chair. "Fine, I'll play nicely with you today since you're injured."

Bunny watched Jack like a hawk as he sunk into his chair and got into a more comfortable position. "Who says I was injured?"

Jack sat on the arm of North's chair. "Well, the limping and cane were a clue," he fetched out a pocket watch and checked the time. "Although, the papers stating 'The Great Detective was shot' was the real indicator."

"Oh, bloody hell," Bunny scoffed and shook his cane in the air. "It was just a scratch!" Honestly, between the papers and North's fussing over him. Wait, speaking of which. "Does North know you're here?"

"He does," said Jack sounding insulted, as he fell back into North's chair and tipped his hat back. "I made dinner reservations for him for supper, my treat." He looked to Bunny. "Despite what you think of me, I do happen to like the bloke very much."

And North's quite fond of him as well Bunny noted. Bunny shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Jack was frustrating, but it honestly wasn't because he disliked the lad. Quite the opposite. Jack was smart, equally as sharp as Bunny on picking up on clues others would miss. 

What aggravated Bunny was how Jack wasted all of that potential. Bunny was convinced that if Jack was put onto the right path, Jack could become a detective rival to Bunny himself.

Jack consistently refused to turn himself him and it infuriated Bunny with each theft he would escape from. North kept telling Bunny that he couldn't force Jack to change his ways, but that didn't stop Bunny from trying.

It was tempting to attempt to capture Jack right now, but he was in no condition with his injury, not that he'd let Jack know how much pain he was in. "What brings ya ta my humble abode?" Bunny asked, having a few theories. "I doubt ya need ta borrow a cup of sugar."

Jack was silent as he pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes and made it look like he was trying to fall asleep. "Just thought I would see if you were on death's door," Jack answered sounding a little bored.

Bunny raised an eyebrow. The lack of eye contact implied something else. "Ya were worried about me?"

"No, no," Jack insisted, although he still kept his hat over his eyes and Bunny was unable to read his expression. "If you were dead I was going to steal some of those books I had my eye on." He lifted his hat so Bunny could see one eye. "Since you wouldn't have much use for them."

Bunny wasn't convinced and reached for his favorite pipe. "Right, sure." He leaned forward. "But just for the record, Frost, my spirit would haunt ya for eternity for even touchin' my books."

Jack laughed. "You would be that stubborn." He then swiftly rose to his feet, moving to Bunny's side. "With that said, you desperately need to take better care of yourself." Bunny was about to light the pipe when Jack snatched it from his grip.

"Oi! Hand the pipe over, Frost!"

"To start with," Jack lectured. "You should quit smoking, it can't be good for you."

Bunny rolled his eyes and yanked back his pipe. "Ya not my nursemaid, and there's nothin' wrong with smokin'."

"Oh, really?" Jack mocked as he leaned against the back of Bunny's chair. "I've heard it's bad for your lungs. And it might even" Jack quirked an amused eyebrow at Bunny "-be the source of your snoring."

Bunny choked and whirled his head around. "Who says I snore?!" North, it was probably North. He had made the same argument with Bunny before. There was no way Jack would have known unless North told him.

Jack grinned mockingly. "Well, I did hear you snoring like a foghorn during 'The Paperman Case' in Wales."

Bunny blinked. True, Jack been there during that case, but Bunny was certain Jack had never been in the room while Bunny was sleep. He'd set enough trip wires and traps to prevent it. Bunny kept track of every single one and none had been triggered, he was certain. Jack could not have gone into his room. And yet-

"I snuck in your room to read your notes," Jack explained, reading Bunny's mind. "Didn't you wondered who painted that mustache on your face when you woke up?"

Bunny's caught his jaw agape and shut it with a sulking snap, crossing his arms over his chest. "And here I was certain it was Sandy or North" he muttered.

A knocking on the front door interrupted what was sure to be Jack's witty comeback. "Oh, good." Jack straightened up. "The tea's here."

"Tea?" Bunny asked as Jack left and went downstairs. Bunny debated if he should chase after Jack, but decided to light his pipe for some much needed tobacco. Who was Jack to tell him he couldn't smoke?! 

"I ordered your favorite blend from the hotel," said Jack as he returned carrying a large silver teapot and placed it on the table. Jack then directed the busboy to place his packages on the table. "I'll go fetch the teacups," said Jack as he escorted the busboy back out.

Bunny shook his head. Jack better put the teacups back the way he found before Phil got back from holiday. Otherwise, he would learn first hand why to never mess up a yeti's kitchen.

Bunny stared at the box and lifted his paw.

"And don't you dare open that box!" Jack shouted from down below.

Bunny grumbled and tried to deduce the contents by smell alone. Freshly baked bread of some sort. Scones, perhaps? Was that a bit of berry he smelled?

He was just about to pick up the box when Jack returned on silent feet, giving Bunny a knowing look, as if he'd caught Bunny with his hands already in the pastry box. Bunny huffed and slumped deeper into his chair. 

"Course," Bunny grumbled and gave an undignified snort. "Just make yourself at home why don't ya!"

"Too late for that." Jack glanced around. "Where is your medicine? North said you had to take it as well."

Bunny huffed as he slumped deeper in his chair. "I don't need that bloody medicine."

Jack laughed as he began to pour the tea. Jack knew exactly where the medicine was, he just enjoyed rattling Bunny's nerves. "You do and you will take it," Jack insisted.

"Ya in charge of my life now are ya?" Bunny grumbled, but accepted the teacup from Jack.

Jack grinned as he returned to sit in his own chair. "If you're good I'll let you have a treat," Jack cajoled. "I'll even let you deduce what it is before I open the box."

Bunny rolled his eyes and sniffed his tea. He could detect a faintly bitter medicinal that wasn't normally there in the hotel's blend. The cheeky little devil slipped the medicine into his tea! Who did Jack think he was treating him like a child? 

Bunny gave Jack a accusing glare, but sighed and sipped his tea. North would be forcing it down his throat later anyway. At least this way, the medicine tasted better. Bunny then wrapped his paws around the cup and let the warmth sink in. The tea was good however, he couldn't deny that.

He stole a glance at Jack who was busy adding a sugar cube to his tea. Logically, he should try to capture Jack, continuing his attempts to reform him and all, but he would let it go for tonight. The tea was excellent and he had good company for the evening. There was no need to ruin it.


End file.
